Spoilers!
by fishfingersandcustardlover
Summary: Clara, a normal girl, right? Then how's she's impossible? All Clara could think about was this man has came into my life,my dreams, and my mind.
1. Oswin

Spoilers!

Life couldn't be normal for me. Ever since that mad man with the blue police box landed on my front step life couldn't be close to normal, but I guess that's what I get. Ever since I was just old enough to be aware of my surroundings I heard voices I didn't know where or who they were coming from, voices from the past and the future. I soon realized this when I heard my mother's voice coming from the exact spot she left all of us. Sometimes I would wake up in a place with different people I thought it was a dream until I met him again. I a dreamt a horrible dream. As the nanny to some family friends I had my work cut out for me, by the end of the day I was exhausted, my feet ached, my arms were sore, and my eyes were drooping. I flopped on my bed without putting on my pajamas, it was too much work and I was too tired. the bed felt like nothing as I drifted into an effortless sleep. without thinking I am jolted awake in a space capsule music's playing something's cooking in the oven, it does not smell that good but still temps my taste buds. I'm in new clothes, but these seem normal. Information slowly flows in my head until I put the pieces together and realize I'm in the Dalek asylum. Where ever that was. Then a voice comes over the speaker. "Heeeeeelooooooo Daleks I'm the Doctor" says the mysterious voice, but before he could finish I knew he was my ticket out of here.

* * *

He looked odd not like a man that shouldn't be rescuing me, but a man walking the streets asking for money. His clothes looked like something my grandpa would wear, a tweed suit, suspenders, and a bow tie. It would look odd on any one else but him, it looked cool on him. His hair was off to one side in a wind blown style. I had to ask if he was an alien, it was the chin. He brought along friends, some ginger named Amy and a scrawny bloke named Rory. They looked at each other with pure disgust, but I could see it was hurting both of them. I felt sorry them, they seemed helpless until they showed me what they could do. I knew that they deserved to live and now with enough information I knew that if the Doctor is right I deserved to die. So, as the planet exploded along with Oswin Oswald, I woke up.


	2. A Day at the Pub

I woke up screaming my voice hoarse like I had actually had been there. I couldn't have I was just plain old Clara, nothing special, nothing new. I was me of course, but something spooked me that girl **was** me, everything thing about her was me. When I was her it was like I was born sometime else not here not now ,but farther ahead when I would be just a distant memory known by my future family. Everything she had experienced had been a part of me , but only a few moments later I could barely remember her name, and I forgot about the man who saved me except his look of disapproving, his face when he saw the real me or- the real her, I felt all that with every inch my life I needed to please him, like it was my life.

I made breakfast, bowl of cold cereal, the usual. The limp mushy cereal stuck to the roof of my mouth, why did it taste so bland today? it seemed boring compared to something, but I couldn't remember what. After the third spoonful, I couldn't take and put in the sink. the crash was satisfying as it hit the dirty dishes.

Another boring day of taking care of two children. they didn't wear me out like the before, they could tell today was not the day to mess with me. I flopped onto the bed this time my favorite pajamas. I pull out my mum's book 101 Places to go. Flipping trough the pages I was swept over with sadness, me and mum and planned our adventures together and I couldn't go without her. my mouth felt like sand paper and my eyes welled with tears. Not now Cara I told myself, but it was too late, the tears were running down my face. At first it was only one or two, but I was so overcome with sadness that a flood of tears came out of nowhere. Why did my life have to be like this? I asked. There was no answer. I was able to return to an almost state of calm.

After I had finished crying my eyelids drooped and out of nowhere I became sleepy. Within moments I was drifting to sleep


End file.
